


Across the Universe (I'll Look For You)

by squijim



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squijim/pseuds/squijim
Summary: So what if the idea is half-assed and practically impossible? Luke deserves this— he’s exhausted from running the academy, he’s so gentle with Grogu, and dammit, he’s practically the personification of sunshine. He has more than earned a nice gesture every once in a while.And Din isn’t considered one of the best bounty hunters in the Guild for nothing, right? How hard could it really be to find another Jedi?[In which Din is confused, trouble is inevitable, and Han is just along for the ride.]
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Merrin, Din Djarin & Han Solo, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 29
Kudos: 90





	1. i. a flicker

**Author's Note:**

> "It’s a ridiculous thought. Ahsoka and Luke have said it several times: Jedi are rare nowadays. And given the trouble Din had even locating Luke Skywalker, supposedly one of the more well-known ones, how the hell would he manage finding another one?"

He doesn’t even know where the idea comes from. 

In the moments before it does, Din is sweltering underneath his heavy beskar armor and thick black cape. He’s finding little reprieve in the shade of the towering forest trees, appreciating the invitation to the jungle planet Yavin 4 but quietly wondering why the Jedi Academy couldn’t have been in a more comfortable location. Din isn’t one to complain though—he stands with his arms crossed as stoic as ever, watching Grogu and his teacher chase each other around an open clearing. 

It’s obvious Luke is engaging Grogu just to amuse him, because his “running” is slow and stilted, and he has this bright smile on his face that seems to permanently live there. Grogu catches up to him and chirps as he tugs on his pant leg. Luke, ever the drama queen, gasps in shock and swoops Grogu off the floor and into his arms. “You caught me!” He exclaims. “You’re getting faster by the minute!” 

Grogu giggles and claps his hands together. Luke melts at this and Din can hardly blame him. 

By that point in the afternoon, the two of them had been training for several hours. Din made a point of attending those sessions whenever he could to provide emotional support and positive reinforcement for Grogu—not that there was a lack of positivity, as he was convinced Luke in Teacher Mode was a walking and talking ray of sunshine. Grogu still appreciated his presence, though, and seeing both Grogu and Luke light up every time the former mastered a new technique was more than worth it. 

Din isn’t on Yavin 4 often. Every once in a while, between running jobs for Karga, going to meetings with Bo-Katan, and doing favors for Fett and Fennec’s new… “business”, he takes a breather at the Academy. It’s nice checking up on Grogu; the two have been able to spend more quality time together than he originally expected, and catching up with Luke has proven to be more fun than he’d like to admit. 

Din is pleasantly surprised with their newfound friendship. Not only does he admire Luke’s capability as a warrior, as his strength, endurance, and courage are traits valued by his Creed, but he appreciates his infinite patience. He appreciates the genuine love Luke seems to have for Grogu because Grogu deserves nothing less. 

The blond Jedi Master catches his eye from several feet away and makes his way toward him. Grogu holds out his arms for his father, and once he’s close enough, happily wiggles out from Luke’s arms to Din’s. As Din holds the squirming child close to him, he finds a world where he’s not a father, where he doesn’t have comfort like this, impossible to imagine. 

“Thank you. For humoring him.” Din mumbles, his gaze flickering from Grogu to Luke. 

Luke laughs. “No trouble at all. I like playing with him.” 

“He seems to like you too,” Din says, smiling—not that Luke can see it. He looks down at Grogu, whose cheek is smushed up against the beskar armor. The poor thing is worn out. 

Luke laughs and asks, “Is he the only one?” 

And it must have been unthinkingly because Luke’s face goes bright red. Din’s face is flushed too, only he has his helmet to hide behind. The Jedi laughs awkwardly and scratches the back of his neck, shifting his weight back and forth. 

“Uh—”

“Grogu’s showing, um, a lot of progress,” Luke coughs out. He's looking anywhere but him. “You caught some pieces of it before lunch, but his telekinesis is stellar. He’s a powerful kid.”

The topic change is abrupt, but probably for the best. “Yeah. He’s… he’s special.” And if he's choked up by it, nobody has to know. 

Luke opens his mouth as if he's about to say something, then closes it and looks away. He seems shy, which is unusual for him. Din's hit with a random pang of concern, and can't help but ask, "Is something wrong?" 

Luke sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. “I just… wish I had more to offer him, you know?” He turns in the direction of the academy’s buildings, a silent invitation to head back. 

Din obliges. The two start up the winding dirt road from the clearing up the hill to the Academy grounds. From a distance, it’s hard to make out the Jedi Praxeum, as its sand-colored arenas and dormitories and general structures are obscured by the flora of the planet. Din sometimes wonders if its obscurity was on purpose. 

“You’re an extremely capable Jedi,” He says, voice laced with confusion, and he means that. Given that their first meeting consisted of Din watching Luke slaughter a dozen Dark Troopers with his lightsaber without breaking a sweat, there’s no doubt in his mind of it. 

Luke flushes with the praise, and Din finds that he doesn’t mind it. At all. “Sure. Blew up some death stars, had some battles, lost a hand, _sure._ But that's just the combat part, and there's a lot more to it than that. The Jedi lost an entire _culture_. Aside from the conversations I remember having with Ben and Master Yoda I….” He sighs again. “The history of our Order, the traditions, the ceremonies… I have _no idea_ how I'm going to teach that.

“I’ve looked for the relics. Scavenged for bits and pieces wherever I could feel them. I’ve done my best to keep the Empire away from the little that I’ve found. But I guess I… I guess I’m just worried that it’ll never be enough. That it’ll fail before it’s even begun. That _I’ll_ fail Grogu and any other force-sensitive children that put their trust in me,” Luke’s voice grows quiet. The self-consciousness is startling. 

“How long have you felt this way?” Din asks. 

Luke flashes him a contemptuous smile. “Doesn’t matter, does it? I’m the _last_ Jedi Knight around. I'm not supposed to feel this way. I'm supposed to be the Republic’s hope for a new generation of peacekeepers. The powerful war hero who blew up those Death Stars. A living legend.” He spits out the word ‘legend’ with a frustration Din’s never seen in him before. 

He feels oddly sympathetic. Mandalorians have a similar burden, as the Great Purge took an already struggling community and decimated it. Just the idea of having to build a new Mandalorian society from the ground up on a cursed planet makes him anxious; it’s a heavy burden for anyone, much less a potential Mand’alor or ‘living legend’, to bear. “I’m sorry.” He says, and he is. He really is. 

It’s not much, but Luke appreciates it anyway. After rubbing a hand over his face, he gives Din one of his typical smiles; a little sweet, a little mischievous, all too genuine. “I know.” And then his gaze shifts down towards the path below them, and the buildings ahead. “Sorry. For coming at you with all of that out of nowhere."

"It's fine. I can take it." 

Luke huffs out a laugh. "I'm glad. Makes these topics a little less lonely." That, Din assumes, was also said without thinking, but instead of finding Luke's face burning another fun shade of embarrassment, the Jedi is looking at him meaningfully instead. He continues, "I’ve been looking for potential staff lately now that more kids will be coming in and I guess the old Order has been on my mind.” 

“You wish there were more Jedi to help teach the younglings.” 

Luke nods. “Don’t get me wrong. I’m sure any helping hands I get will be great at accommodating the kids and their families and whatnot but… it’s not the same. I suppose it's time to make my peace with that.” 

The two of them arrive at the Praxeum, and Luke begins to talk about dinner plans and future supply runs. Their conversation, however, sticks in Din’s head. Out of nowhere, the impossible idea rears its ugly head, and he’s having a hard time ignoring it. 

_Maybe there’s another Jedi out there,_ the obnoxious voice in his head thinks. _Somebody that can help him._

It’s a ridiculous thought. Ahsoka and Luke have said it several times: Jedi are rare nowadays. And given the trouble Din had even locating Luke Skywalker, supposedly one of the more well-known ones, how the hell would he manage finding another? 

_Luke deserves this. You saw the look on his face. He longs for another connection with his kind. You should help him._

No. _No._ Din barely has the resources to undertake a trip like this one. Plus, if Bo-Katan finds out that he’s leaving for who knows how long on a wild goose chase with no leads right before important talks are to be had about the fate of Mandalore, she’d track him down and kill him herself. An angry Bo-Katan is not what he feels like dealing with right now. Or ever. 

_More Jedis could mean getting Grogu the education he needs._

A tempting point, but Luke’s doing fine on his own. He's powerful and impressive, known throughout the galaxy for his epic triumphs. Who better to teach Grogu in the ways of the Force than somebody like him? 

_Fair enough._

And just when he thinks that the voice in his head has been defeated, and that’s the end of that absurd line of thought, it says this: 

_Think about how happy it would make Luke._

“Din,” Luke says, reaching out to touch his arm. He snaps back into focus and into the concerned eyes of the Jedi. “Are you feeling alright?” 

“I’m fine.” 

“Oh.” Luke smiles again. The sun is hitting his hair just right, making it look gold. His blue eyes sparkle in the light. “Good.” His voice is so soft it almost makes Din uncomfortable. He... can't help but blush a little bit. 

Dank farrik. 

_...I can’t believe I’m doing this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are you surprised, Din? Reckless spur-of-the-moment decisions are sort of becoming your thing.
> 
> This is my first attempt at a multi-chaptered fic AND my first attempt at writing fic for the Star Wars Universe. I admit I was a bit apprehensive at first because the lore is so vast and the characters are so complex. Ultimately, though, I decided to give it a go and see where this fic takes me. I hope you guys enjoy it :)
> 
> With love,  
> Squijim


	2. ii. a visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, instead of looking angry, Sabine just seems confused. “But that doesn’t make any sense.”
> 
> Din scoffs. “Story of my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Din says goodbye to Yavin 4, but before he can start his quest, there's someone important he needs to consult.

“Thanks for offering to fly out. You know I’d normally go, but I can’t help but feel that Grogu is on the verge of a breakthrough,” Luke says, holding Grogu in his arms and tickling his nose with his fingers. “Aren’t we?”

Grogu squeals and wriggles around. 

Din tries to ignore the pangs in his chest at just how wholesome the sight is and keeps his focus on the mission. “It’s no problem. There are people I’ve been meaning to visit anyway.” 

The three of them linger at the entrance of Din’s ticket off the planet. For the past hour or so, he’s been loading gear for a long trip. Luke still thinks Din is leaving on a regular supply run, to pick up food and necessities and ask around for information on force-sensitive children, a task he normally undertakes. And while Din’s definitely planning on doing that on his way back, he’s got someone important to talk to about the whereabouts of old Jedi before he does. 

Luke nods. “Well, tell Cara I say hi if you see her. I still want a rematch from our last wrestling contest.” 

“You still remember that?” 

“‘Remember’? She gave me bruises bigger than a bantha that no amount of force-healing is going to fix—it’s kind of hard not to."

Din chuckles. Few people manage to make him laugh, and if Skywalker is one of them… nobody has to know. “Will do. I’ll see you in a week or so.” Din turns towards his ship, thinks for a moment, then turns back towards Grogu. 

Grogu babbles at him. “Patoo.” 

A fondness tugs at his chest so tightly he’s worried he might explode. Din pats his son on the head as one last goodbye, nods at Luke, and pivots on his heel. With one last cape swish, he bids the two of them and the Jedi Academy farewell and is off on his way. 

___

The forest planet of Corvus is just as Din remembers it. Dead trees blanket the landscape save for a few towns with green thumbs. He’s coming to Calodan on a sunnier day than he’s seen there in a while, and though he hasn’t heard from her in several months, he’s praying that Ahsoka Tano has stuck around. 

Before the two of them separated last, she mentioned off-hand her plans for the future. “There’s someone from my past,” She had said, a fondness in her eyes. “I think it’s time we reconnect.” 

He didn’t say much to that, just that he wished her well, before leaving for Tython and letting the madness of the kidnapping, broken creed, and claim to the Mandalorian throne consume him. He hoped she was doing well. Ahsoka had been a great help in the search for a Jedi, and without her advice, he probably would’ve wandered aimlessly around the galaxy without knowing the Child’s name for kriff knows how long. 

He spots a clearing near the city’s walls and decides it’s the best place for a landing. Figuring out the mechanics on this strange ship was difficult at first, not that he would ever admit it. Apparently, it's called an X-Wing, and Luke is extremely fond of it, so Din is determined to take better care of it than he did with the _Razor Crest._ He was lucky Luke was generous enough to lend it to him in the first place. 

(He’s guessing it’s because Luke doesn’t know about the state the _Crest_ was in when she passed, nor does he know Din’s track record with ships.

...

...What he doesn’t know won’t kill him.)

Truthfully, though, he misses the comfort of the _Razor Crest._ Despite her age and her bulkiness and the fact she was holding on at the end with nothing more than prayers and twine, she was always there for him. He’d had the ship since he first started out in Karga’s guild; she watched him grow from a lonely foundling, to a callous bounty hunter, to a loving father. 

And now… she was gone. 

He shakes his head. No point in thinking too hard about it. What’s done is done: Imps blasted the _Crest_ to smithereens, and he has no time to lose himself in his grief. Din waves away the thoughts with a gloved hand and keeps his eyes trained on the planet’s surface. 

He lands somewhat ungracefully outside the city gates. He can hear the noises of the town like a faint buzz in the background. The atmosphere seems livelier, bursting with color and culture and joy, and he’s glad the townsfolk managed to reclaim that from the Magistrate’s iron rule. 

As to be expected, the Governor is outside the gates to greet him the moment he steps out. For a split second, he seems surprised to find Din stepping off the ship, but his normal, calm demeanor quickly replaces his shock and he holds out his hand. 

“Mandalorian,” Governor Wing says, an easy smile on his face. “What a pleasant surprise to have you back at Calodan.” 

Din obliges and shakes the man’s hand. “I hope you and the townsfolk are well.” 

“Better than ever. Our people are recovering from the hardship we’ve faced over the years, and our home is beginning to flourish.” The two start for the gates, now wide open and welcoming. 

Down the main street, Din sees the accuracy of Wing’s words. Colorful banners dangle over the pathways and young children chase each other, their laughs blending with the conversation of the citizens. Venders of all kinds talk amongst each other. Families pace the streets. 

It’s a stark contrast from the miserable place he first met, where prisoners were tortured in the wide open, and enforcers scared the people into submission. 

“I can see that,” Din says, nodding in acknowledgment to the guards at the gates. “I’m glad.” 

“While I’m happy to show you how Calodan is prospering, I doubt that’s the real reason for your visit,” Wing says. The two of them stop in the center of the main street. “How can I help you?”

Din glances around at the people strolling past them. “I’m looking for Ahsoka Tano. I was hoping she was still on Corvus since we last spoke.”

Wing clasps his hands together. “I had a feeling you were here for her. Luckily for you, we’ve been enjoying her company for the past week or so. I can take you to her, but I can’t guarantee you’ll see her right away. She has company.” 

Din follows Wing’s gaze down the road towards the Magistrate’s villa, absentmindedly wondering what kind of company someone like Ahsoka Tano could keep. 

___

The answer, as it turns out, is a tall human woman with cropped hair and sharp brown eyes. To Din’s surprise, she has a Mandalorian helmet tucked under her arm, only instead of her armor being a standard metallic color, it’s colorful and somewhat reminiscent of Bo-Katan’s. 

He lingers in the doorway of Elsbeth’s former home. It looks like it was repurposed as the Governor’s office, based on the tall cabinets and stacks of documents on every available desk space. Ahsoka is leaning against Wing’s desk, while her Mandalorian friend stands in the center of the room, arms crossed. 

He’s not sure if he’s walking in at an inappropriate time, but Din makes his presence known anyway by clearing his throat. 

Ahsoka catches his eye and a small smile sweeps across her face. “Long time no see.” 

“Am I interrupting something?”

“Not at all.” She straightens herself up off of the desk and walks over to the Mandalorian, who’s gone from looking standoffish to narrowing her eyes at him. “This is a friend of mine, Sabine Wren.” 

He holds out a hand to Sabine for her to shake, but she isn’t as welcoming. Once she’s done sizing him up, the first thing she says is: “Is that the kriffing darksaber?” 

Din doesn’t know what to say to that, aside from the obvious. “...Yes?”

If he had less experience in tense situations, he’d be more surprised by the way her hand seems to drift for the weapon strapped to her leg. Sabine didn’t strike him as the particularly violent type, but he’s learned not to underestimate people. “Am I to assume it was given to you by Moff Gideon?” 

Din tries to remain as diplomatic as possible. He doubts it’d go well with Ahsoka if he gets into a shoot-out with her friend before he asks her for a favor. “I _won_ it off him,” he says. “Not intentionally.” 

Ahsoka leans forward with interest. “I’m sure Bo-Katan took it well.”

“About as well as one takes a laser-sword through the chest.”

Sabine’s face scrunches up, eyebrows knitted together. Her hand hovers over her weapons like she doesn’t exactly know what to do with them. “You didn’t give it to her?”

Din doesn’t like her accusatory tone. “I tried to, but she refused to accept it.” And then he faces Ahsoka, hoping that somehow with her magic mindreading she can sense his growing frustration. He doesn’t need to explain himself to some lady he’s never met. 

Ahsoka gestures towards her with the clear message to ‘calm down' and gives Din an apologetic look. “Sabine—”

“She can't just refuse. She's the rightful ruler of Mandalore,” Sabine insists. 

Din pulls out the darksaber without igniting it and gestures with the hilt in exasperation. “You try telling her that. I shoved it at her and she said she couldn’t take it.” 

“What do you mean she _couldn’t_ take it?” 

“Apparently she needs to fight me for it,” Din shrugs. 

Sabine’s hands move away from her sides, and she looks to Ahsoka for a split-second before looking back at him. Her shoulders drop. Now, instead of looking angry, she just seems confused. “But... that doesn’t make any sense.”

Din scoffs. “Story of my life.” 

With one hand, Sabine pinches the bridge of her nose, and she waves the other around in front of her. It’s almost as if she’s physically trying to understand the situation. “So, what, are you the Mand’alor now?” 

“It’s…” Din flounders, thinking of the right word. “...complicated.”

_Understatement of the century._

“How’s Grogu?” Ahsoka asks, cutting off a bewildered Sabine before she can ask more questions. “I hope you’ve found your Jedi by now.” 

Din nods. “I have. His name is Luke Skywalker.” 

And, just like that, the air in the room shifts.

She stiffens. Sabine glances at Ahsoka and opens her mouth like she’s about to say something, but thinks better of it. It’s obvious Din has struck a chord somehow; if she’s offended, she doesn’t show it. “Skywalker,” Ahsoka swallows. “There’s a name I haven’t heard in a while.”

She studies him, tilting her head to the side. An uncomfortable silence sets in before Din realizes she’s prompting him to speak. “I trust him,” is the only thing that he can think to say, because though he’s not great at “reading the room”, he can’t help but feel that Luke’s trustworthiness was an unspoken question. 

Before Din can add anything else to that, Ahsoka, with her piercing eyes and cryptic expression, asks, “Why have you come back to Corvus?”

_Nice going, Djarin. Now she’s suspicious._

He can’t tell if she’s unhappy with him or if he’s imagining the iciness in her tone. Skywalker is definitely a sore spot, then. “I’m seeking out another Jedi. I wanted to know if you knew anything that could help me with this quest.” 

Clearly, that wasn’t the answer either of them were expecting. Ahsoka raises an eyebrow, and Sabine barks out a laugh. “Join the club, pal.” 

Ahsoka eyes him. He thinks she might berate him, or tell him she’s unable to help. She surprises him, though, and steps toward him with the same curiosity and amusement he’s come to expect from her. “Would you like to go for a walk?” 

____

“Sabine and I are also looking for a Jedi. Ezra Bridger. I would ask if you’ve heard anything, given your close communication with Bo-Katan, but I assume the answer is no,” Ahsoka says, eyes trained on the landscape in front of her. 

Din shrugs. 

The two of them walk side-by-side, alone, through the massacred forest of Corvus. Strange herbivores can be seen and heard lumbering in the distance, and overhead in the light of the midday sky, convorees fly. It’s peaceful. Not at all like the palpable misery in the air the last time he was there. 

Ahsoka hums. “I admit, when you arrived at the Governor’s office, things were tense. It’s just… the two of us care for Ezra. A lot.” She sighs. “We’re frustrated that the search hasn’t gone as successfully as we would’ve liked.” 

Din nods, thoughtful. He remembers the panic, the heartbreak, the longing he felt when Grogu was taken by Moff Gideon. He understands why several years of that feeling would wear both of them down. “I’m sorry."

“We’ll find each other again. I just have to trust,” Ahsoka says. It seems that it’s much easier said than done, however, and in silent acknowledgment of that, she continues. “So you’re looking for another Jedi? Is _the_ Luke Skywalker not good enough for you?” 

He’s about to stammer out a defense, but he catches the way the corners of her mouth threaten to twitch upwards. She’s teasing him. 

“Luke,” he starts, “is fine. He’s very hospitable and Grogu is happy in his care. I’ve just come to understand that rebuilding the Jedi Order is a big project for one person.”

She stops in her tracks and looks at him warily. “I hope you haven’t come here with the notion that I would join his efforts.” Ahsoka puts a hand on one of her sabers. Must be some kind of nervous gesture. 

Din holds his hands up in surrender. “No. You’ve done so much for me already, and I can sense that your relationship with the Jedi Order is… _complicated._ I’m not asking that of you.” 

She lets out a breath. Her shoulders drop, and her hand comes back to her side. 

“I want to see the Academy thrive. I want to see _Grogu_ thrive. Finding a Jedi would help those efforts,” he continues. 

"It's a noble goal, but the Order is complex, and finding any Jedi who don't want to be found seems difficult even for a bounty hunter." 

She's right. If they didn't come forward when Grogu reached out on the Seeing Stone, he's not sure if they'd willingly go along with him and get involved in the New Order. For a second, he can feel himself hesitating. Maybe Ahsoka is on to something. Maybe he should quit while he's ahead and save himself the trouble for once. 

But then he feels his mind wander over to Grogu. Grogu, who's barely over a foot tall and can lift mudhorns into the sky. Grogu, who's only a child, but has seen so much and grieved more than any child ever should. Grogu, who's immensely powerful, and deserves the chance to harness that power into something... beautiful. 

He thinks of Luke, who has lost so much. Who pushes on anyway. Luke, who's exhausted from running the academy, who's so gentle for someone carrying so much hurt and insecurity. Luke, who's radiant and loving and strong. Who deserves a support system of people who can share his loss and carry his legacy. 

It'll be difficult, sure, but that's never stopped him before. 

Din lifts his chin towards her in defiance. "It's worth it." 

Ahsoka is quiet for a few moments. She’s staring him down with this intuitive twinkle in her eyes that almost unsettles him. “Kashyyyk.” 

That's not what he expected her to say. “Excuse me?” 

She circles him, arms crossed in front of her. “It’s a forest planet. Used to be under the Empire’s control before the New Republic came into the picture and messed that up for them. I know the Republic is still active there, and I know of Jedi who used to frequent Kashyyyk. Granted, those were the days when the Order was still a fresh wound but… it’s a start.” 

Kashyyyk. Din’s never heard of it before, and he tries not to let the idea of a Rebel base trouble him so much. It’ll be tricky for him to get on the planet undetected if New Republic forces are stationed there, however, so he’ll need to be smart. “Thank you.”

She turns back toward Calodan, a subtle indication that the conversation has ended. He doesn’t blame her. After what she’s shared about Ezra, he can tell she’s anxious to get back at it.

“You’re welcome,” Ahsoka says. “And Mandalorian?” 

She glances back at him from over her shoulder. Her expression is still amused, still cryptic—like she knows something he doesn’t, and she’s more than pleased to see him dangling a little bit. 

“May the force be with you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that iconic line (that I still doubt Din fully understands), our journey has officially begun. 
> 
> First off, thank you so much to everyone who commented on the first chapter! Your enthusiasm and kind words made my week :')
> 
> Second, I'm going to aim for a weekly to a bi-weekly posting schedule. Hopefully, I'll be able to post on Wednesdays and Saturdays, but if not, it'll be at least once a week on one of those days. So... stay tuned!
> 
> With love,  
> Squijim


	3. iii. a start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din makes it to Kashyyyk. The start is rough, but it works out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "He had ziplined through forest canopies. Hacked through Imperial shields. Slid down mudslides for ages until he fell helmet-first into the marsh. By the time he reaches the lake, he’s ready to sit down. 
> 
> Of all the places in the galaxy, why’d it have to be Kashyyyk?"

Five minutes into this conversation, Din is already regretting it. 

“Kashyyyk. Why would a bounty hunter want to go to Kashyyyk?” Asks Han Solo, bright blue and smug on the dashboard of the X-Wing controls. 

Din grits his teeth. “The _why_ isn’t important. It’s the _how_. I need information, and another source told me Kashyyyk was the best place of getting it.”

“And my advice is just _that_ valuable to you, huh?” Han runs a hand through his hair. If Din’s counting right, it’s about the millionth time he’s done so since they started talking. 

“You’ve been to Kashyyyk,” Din deadpans. 

Han preens. “ _Still._ You sought me out.” 

Let’s get one thing clear: Din can’t stand Han. 

He never has. The two of them met the second time Din visited Luke and Grogu at the Academy, stopping by right in the middle of a dinner the two of them were having with Leia and her husband. He didn't mean to intrude, but Luke invited him to join their conversation, and just his luck, he ended up next to Han. 

Now, Leia— Leia he liked. It felt impossible not to. He appreciated her sharp wit, intellect, and the way she wasn't afraid to use her blaster when people were getting on her nerves. She was fun and bold and scarily intimidating. The two of them got on like a house on fire. 

But Han was a different story. The first thing Han had said when he saw him wasn't even addressed to him— he turned to Luke and said, "Did it have to be a Mandalorian, kid?" 

To Din's pleasure, Leia elbowed him. 

From that moment forward the two were uneasy around each other. Han had a very special way of putting his foot in his smarmy mouth and pissing him off. He tolerated Han's company to keep Luke happy whenever the two of them were around one another, but it's safe to say that the smuggler was lucky Din's phase-pulse blaster suffered the same fate as the Razor Crest. 

“Only because I don’t speak Wookiee,” Din mutters. 

Han smirks. “Careful, champ. That attitude will get you nowhere.” 

Din inhales. And exhales. And inhales. And exhales. Snapping at Han is not going to do anyone any favors, even though it would make him very happy. And, like it or not, Han’s advice was the only way he’d know what to expect when traveling through Kashyyyk. He gives the man a flat look, hoping that it translates well through the helmet. 

“Alright, alright,” Han says. He must’ve gotten the hint. “Frankly, the place will most likely be problematic for you. The New Republic is very active there, and I doubt they’ll be real happy with you running around the lot.” 

That’s exactly what he was afraid of. Those Republic pilots might’ve gone easy on him when he was stuck on the ice planet, but they warned him of what would happen the next time they saw him— he doubted his friendship with Luke Skywalker would be enough to ignore his criminal record. Din just sighs the same long-suffering sigh people have come to expect from him. 

“Hope isn’t all lost, though. I have a contact on Kashyyyk that helped me out last time I was there, and would probably lend you the same hand if she knew I sent you. Look for a Norra Wexley: she’s a rebel pilot. Older woman, gray hair, nice enough but low tolerance for banthacrap,” Han supplies. 

Relief washes over him like a tidal wave. Before he can very reluctantly thank him, Han cuts him off. “Oh and watch out for the wildlife. Very hostile.” 

_Please,_ Din scoffs to himself. _I beat a Krayt Dragon. How bad can it actually be?_

___

Apparently, pretty kriffing awful. 

0.2 seconds after Din’s feet touch the ground of the planet, a giant spider tackles him onto the floor and sprays him with pale webbing. His hands and torso get caught on the iron flooring and despite his best efforts, he’s unable to move them. 

The spider was reminiscent of the silvery-ones from the ice planet in terms of size. Its body was a dark gray color except for splashes of lime green and red lines on its top. It was very angry at him, for no good reason, and its several eyes glared at him with a burning intensity. 

He narrowly dodges the mandibles coming straight for the helmet and lets the spider smack its front against the ground. Din struggles under its weight and the strain of the trap— if the creature wasn’t crushing him, he could break free of it and stab him with the spear or the saber. 

The spider did not appreciate the smack in the face, and it hisses at him to make that point clear. 

Luckily for Din, his legs weren’t glued down. When the spider tries getting a bite of his beskar again, he kicks up at its sternum and sends it flying over him. The spider lands on its back a few feet away from his head, wiggling its legs in the air and screeching wildly, allowing him to force his way out of the webs. 

The spider rolls over. Its eight eyes stare at him with a viciousness Din doesn’t think he deserves. He gets back on his feet, crouches, and pulls out the darksaber, watching as the sharp, black energy comes through with a force he hasn’t adjusted to yet. 

It hums in his hand. The balance is slightly off, and it doesn’t rest as comfortably as the spear does or as his long-gone weapons used to. Something about the crackling light emanating from it is distracting, calling to him in a way that makes Din deeply uncomfortable. 

He ignores the effect that the darksaber has on him. There’s a reason it belongs with Bo-Katan, and he keeps that reason at the forefront of his mind as he makes a mad dash at the spider with it, feeling the power of the weapon and the history it holds course through his veins and into the body of the spider. He plunges the saber deep into the spider’s front, right between the eyes, and watches with a twisted satisfaction as the creature writhes and writhes until it’s gone. 

After he makes sure the spider is dead, he takes a moment to breathe and take in his surroundings. Ahsoka wasn’t lying when she called Kashyyyk a forest planet— wilderness surrounded him as far as the eye could see. The sky was a serene blue, but it was mostly obscured by trees overhead. 

He managed to find an old Imperial cargo pad to land on, which seemed to be abandoned by the looks of it, and it’s clear that nature took advantage of the free space. Vines intermingled with old cables, trees uprooted metal paneling on the ground and walls, and webbing was prominent in the corners of the buildings. 

_I need to focus on finding Norra Wexley_ , Din thinks to himself. Which was much easier said than done. Kashyyyk was huge, and it could take him forever to find her. _I’d better get started, then._

With a sinking feeling forming in his chest, Din puts one foot forward and starts for the Imperial base. 

___

Three hours in, he hasn’t gotten any more optimistic. 

Through his journey, he’s learned several valuable lessons: 

  1. Stay away from the firefly creatures. Not only are they hostile like Han had warned him, but they blow up after they get stabbed by spears which only creates more of a mess. 
  2. The slugs with horns will charge at you and they are a pain to deal with. 
  3. If any pink flowers seem a little too friendly, _run_. 



But it feels like he’s passed by identical clearings and made little progress. He’s hungry, he’s thirsty, and his frustrations are only growing. There have been no signs of people anywhere, much less an indication that New Republic soldiers have set up camp. There’s an obnoxious voice in the back of his head that wonders if Han’s information was up to date, and another that berates him for even _asking_ Han in the first place. 

At this rate, he’d take a couple of blasts from an X-Wing flying overhead if it meant something happening. 

He had ziplined through forest canopies. Hacked through Imperial shields. Slid down mudslides for ages until he fell helmet-first into the marsh. By the time he reaches the lake, he’s ready to sit down. 

Of all the planets in the galaxy, why’d it have to be Kashyyyk? 

Din’s swimming through a lake, avoiding the giant lung plants as best as possible, when he finally hears it. There’s something distinctive about a Wookiee’s roar; so much so that he can clearly identify it even from several meters away. He’s not well-versed in Wookiee at all—the only one he’s ever met is Chewbacca and their interactions were brief—but he can recognize the notes of distress in the cry. 

They’re calling for help. 

He swims faster. The bulky helmet and armor are doing nothing to help with this task. The Wookiee howls get louder and louder until, for a horrifying moment, they cut out. 

Once he makes it to shore, he finds the source of the Wookiee’s distress. They’re pinned to the ground by two of the large spiders. Their wrists are glued down by the spider webs and the spiders’ mandibles snipped at them angrily. 

Din narrows his eyes. This could be his only chance at finding Norra, and he’d be damned if he let these things take it away from him. 

With ferocity and element of surprise, he makes short work of the creatures. 

He chucks the beskar spear like a javelin and the force helps it stab through one of the spider’s abdomens. Spider #1 flies backward, ending up pinned to the bark of one of those giant wroshyr trees. It screeches in pain, flailing its legs around in a haunting display, before finally dying. 

The second creature takes personal offense to the death of its friend and lunges at him. He parries its attempt at smashing him, effectively pushing the spider back a bit, and uses the darksaber to slash its face. It leaves a stinging line on its front legs and catches one of its eyes, partially blinding it. 

Din smirks. 

With Spider #2 distracted by its pain, he lunges forward and makes a clean stab through the creature's front. The spider, like its fallen friend, hisses and flails and tries jabbing at him with his mandibles, but the damage is done. Din pulls the saber back out, thankful that the creature’s guts didn’t get onto the weapon, and watches as the creature collapses onto the ground. 

Only once the adrenaline dies down, he thinks about the saber still lit in his hand. 

Admittedly, he hasn’t used the darksaber much. On a surface level, he knows why he’s avoiding it: using the darksaber means acknowledging the responsibility and political claim that was unknowingly thrust upon him; using the saber means accepting a part of him that would be willing to connect with it.

And he doesn’t want a connection. Far from it. He says it’s because a connection would mean attachment, which would mean vying for the role of Mand’alor. No thank you. 

But if he’s being honest, truly honest… there’s an ashamed part of him deep down that understands why Bo-Katan or Moff Gideon would be so attracted to it. There’s something about wielding the darksaber that makes one feel unbridled strength, and a tempting desire to do whatever they please… 

_This is not the way. This is not the way. This is not the way._ It’s the mantra ringing through his head every time he dares to use the weapon, and it’s enough to convince him to put it back to its place in the farthest, most inaccessible spot on his belt. 

He turns toward the Wookiee. Now that the spiders are gone, he gets a better look at them. Similar to Chewie, they wear a bandolier that’s dirty with mud and webbing. Thankfully, they don’t seem too hurt. “Are you okay?” Din asks. 

The Wookiee roars. It’s a neutral sound, and Din winces as he realizes he has no idea what that could mean. 

He tilts his head apologetically. “I’m sorry. I don’t speak Shyriiwook.” He glances around, keeping an eye out for any spiders coming out of nowhere. Three was enough for one day. “Do you speak Tusken? Or Galactic Sign?” 

The Wookiee perks up at that. They move their hands around in fluid gestures, and after a few signals, Din understands their message: _I know a little._

“A little is good enough,” Din responds, signing along. “Is your village around? I can patch you up, but it’d be rough work.” 

_Follow me._

The Wookiee turns on their heel and makes their way deeper into the wilderness.

Din has no choice but to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kashyyyk really does suck, but look on the bright side Din: you made a friend :')
> 
> A couple of things:  
> 1\. I know galactic sign isn't a real language in SW. I know. BUT I figured that it's pretty ridiculous and highly unlikely that in the universe that established a galactic basic, there wouldn't be the sign language equivalent, so I made it up. And of course, Din would be able to speak it, because he's iconic like that. Thanks for coming to my tedtalk. 
> 
> 2\. Han's appearance in this chapter was brief, but we'll see him again soon, don't worry. 
> 
> 3\. I took some creative liberties with the darksaber and the effects it has on the wielder but I figured this thing was used by a Sith once, and Moff Gideon said that history was important to the weapon, so... cough Dark!Din rights cough. 
> 
> 4\. Looking up spider anatomy when you're arachnophobic is an interesting experience. 
> 
> Will Din's new friend lead him to Norra Wexley? I guess we'll have to wait and see... 
> 
> With love,  
> Squijim


End file.
